After Day Is Changing My Life
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Gomen nee  , mungkin fic pertama pair GinRan. Semua bagaikan mimpi, kumohon tahan mimpi ini untuk menemaniku selamanya. OOC,AU Banyak Typo...Slide Ichiruki :


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Gin Ichimaru dan Rangiku Matsumoto, sedikit Ichigo & Rukia.

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Rated : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..^^ Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Gracia baru kali ini membuat pairing GinRan, soalnya mereka juga pairing favoritku selain IchiRuki dan HitsuHina !. Gracia terinpirasi dari fic-fic milik senpai-senpai yang membuat fic pair itu duluan

Oke dari pada basa-basinya lama, kita mulai saja !

* * *

><p><strong>**After Day Is Changing My Life**<strong>

Aku di sini ingin menemuimu yang sudah lama tak melihatmu..

Karena kau pergi bersama dengan pengkhianat itu Aizen Sousuke..

Dan ku pandang dirimu sedang bertarung dengan Kurosaki Ichigo..

Aku ingin sekali menatapmu dari dekat..

Masih seperti yang dulu kau memasang tampang senyummu itu..

Tapi..

Apa yang kau inginkan dari laki-laki yang dihadapanmu ?"

Aku mendekat dan melihat tatapanmu menginginkan sesuatu dari Kurosaki Ichigo..

Dengan langkahku gontai mendekat dari kejauhan pertarungan Ichigo dan Gin yang saling tak mau mengalah..

Aku ingin menatapmu lebih dari dekat..

"Gin.." Ucapku sayup-sayup.

Gin Ichimaru sadar dengan menoleh siapa yang terus mengawasinya, dan ia terkejut melihat wanita yang ingin diindunginya selama ini ada di kejauhan.

"Rangiku.." Ucap Gin dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari pertarungan Gin dan Ichigo berakhir seimbang dengan banyak luka ditubuh Ichigo. Rangiku perlahan-lahan langkahnya menuju Gin dari kejauhan..tapi

Dengan keraguan yang ia milikinya kemudian menunduk dan merebahkan dirinya dan membenamkan tubuhnya dengan tersendu-sendu menangis "Gin.." Ucapku demikian tanpa berhenti.

Tanpa tersadari olehku, Uruhara dan Yorouichi sudah terkapar seperti kaptenku yang terluka cukup parah dan juga Ichigo dan ayahnya menuju alam dimana berada ditengah-tengah antara Soul Society dan kota Karakura.

Dan aku buka mataku kembali, aku terkejut Gin dan pengkhianat itu lari ke Soul Society menuju kota Karakura yang asli..

Aku kejar mereka dengan tenagaku yang tersisa, dengan langkah lemahku ini mengikuti mereka..

Aku terkaget melihat Gin bertarung dengan Aizen Sousuke..

Kenapa..!

Kau menginginkan apa dari Aizen itu..

Dengan sigap dan lincahnya membuat Aizen lengah dan mengambil Hougyoku yang ada di tubuh Aizen..

Tapi..

Crashh, darah mengalir ditubuh Gin yang menetes cukup banyak ke tanah..

Aku ingin menjerit..menjerit !

Aizen memang tak berperasaan, tak menghargai temannya dan ia melakukan itu sendiri..

Dan aku mendekat menuju Gin sudah terkapar

Kupeluk tubuh lemahnya itu, tanpa ku sadari dan terlihat..

Dengan perasaan..

Terkejut..

Melihat Kurosaki Ichigo dengan penampilan baru dengan tatapan yang dingin..

Tatapan yang diinginkan Gin sejak pertarungan yang mereka lalui..

Oh, itu yang ia inginkan ?

Ternyata kau menginginkan tatapan itu dan membuat Ichigo mendapatkan tatapan yang kau inginkan untuk bertarung dengan Aizen Sousuke..

Ichigo pun bertarung dengan Aizen di suatu tempat yang aku tak bisa melihatnya dari jauh, ya ! Ichigo memancing Aizen untuk menjauh dari kami..

Gin pun tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang sudah menepati keinginannya dan bisa mengalahkan Aizen itu.

"Rangiku.." Ucap Gin lemah.

"Gin, jangan bergerak.." Perintahku dengan lembut

"Kau tak berubah ya. Tetap cantik seperti dulu.." Ucap Gin dengan senyum khasnya

"Gin…" Ucapku kembali

"Maafkan aku ! aku berkhianat kepada kalian semua..! tapi ini aku lakukan demi kalian." Ucap Gin tanpa kebohongan setiap perkataannya.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk apa semua ini ?" Tanyaku

"Itu.." Jawab Gin

"Itu aku tak tahan melihat Aizen menyakitimu, dan kuputuskan membalas dendamku dengan mengikutinya.." Jawab Gin kembali.

"Gin.." Ucapku dengan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Rangiku, kau jangan menangis seperti itu !" Pinta Gin menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa alasanmu ?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Alasanku.." Ucap Gin menekan kepala Rangiku untuk mendekat kepada dirinya

Gin menyentuhkan bibir dinginnya itu tepat di bibir Rangiku..

Dengan sentuhan lembut nan dingin itu, menghanyutkan mereka dalam buaian kasih sayang yang belum mereka dapatkan selama ini..

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, Gin pingsan dengan senyum yang diberikan kepada wanita yang ia cintainya itu

"GINNN.."Jeritku yang juga pingsan di tubuh Gin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dua tahun kemudian..*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kurosaki Ichigo sudah mendapatkan kekuatan Shinigaminya kembali dan menjadi kapten di divisi 9 atas mengalahkan Aizen Sousuke, pengkhianat yang dihukum selama 2000 tahun oleh Dewan 46. Dan Gin kembali menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 3 atas permintaan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aku mohon Yamamoto Soutaichou.." Pinta Ichigo menundukkan badannya menghadap Yamamoto, Soutaichou Soul Society.

"Mohon apa ?" Tanya Yamamoto Soutaichou menatap mata amber milik Kurosaki Ichigo

"Jabatan kapten divisi 3 berikan kepada Gin Ichimaru.." Ucap Ichigo tanpa kesalahan kata dalam menyampaikannya.

"Apa alasanmu memohon itu ?" Tanya Yamamoto lagi dengan tegasnya.

"Dia telah membuatku mengalahkan Aizen Sousuke itu setelah teman-temanku.." Jawab Ichigo tenang.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Yamamoto kembali sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Dia menekan diriku untuk menjadi lebih kuat, saat ku bertarung dengannya. Dia menginginkan sesuatu."Ucap Ichigo

"Apa ?" Tanya Yamamoto kembali.

"Menginginkan aku membalas dendamnya kepada Aizen.." Jawab Ichigo lantang.

"Begitu menurutmu ! sebagai syaratnya kau awasi pergerakan dia selama tiga bulan.." Perintah Yamamoto

"Baik.." Jawab Ichigo yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari divisi satu.

Setelah permohonan Ichigo terkabul, maka Kupu-Kupu Neraka diminta untuk memanggil seluruh kapten untuk meresmikan jabatan divisi 3 kepada Gin Ichimaru.

Tepatnya ada 11 Kapten yang telah menerima rapat terbatas itu di ruangan Soutaichou yang biasanya digunakan untuk pertemuan atau semacamnya. Ya, mereka cukup terkejut atas keputusan dari Yamamoto Genryusaii untuk menyerahkan kembali jabatan itu ke Gin Ichimaru mungkin suatu permintaan dari seseorang.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku datang menemani Gin Ichimaru untuk datang di rapat terbatas itu juga melihat Ichigo bersama Rukia menyapaku. Tepatnya Rukia bukan bergelar Kuchiki lagi tapi Kurosaki, karena`Rukia sudah menikah dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Ichigo meluluhkan hati dingin dari Byakuya Kuchiki untuk melamar Rukia, adik angkat dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Rukia, mungkin?

Dan sekarang Rukia mengandung anak buah cinta mereka, akupun ingin seperti mereka yang bahagia mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak mereka sadari tanpa diduga, terlihat aura melindungi dari Ichigo. Yang kuketahui Ichigo selalu melarang apa yang akan berbahaya untuk kandungan Rukia, hmm mungkin Ichigo menyakinkan Kuchiki taichou untuk melindungi Rukia dari segala apapun.

"Rangiku, aku masuk dulu !" Ucap Gin memecahkan lamunanku.

"Eh, iya !" Jawabku dengan kaget.

"Kurosaki taichou, sudah ditunggu kapten yang lain !" Panggil Gin menjurus kepada Kapten divisi 9 Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ya. ! Nyonya Kurosaki sebaiknya pergi menemani Rangiku fukutaichou" Pinta lembut Ichigo kepada istrinya.

"Baiklah, Ichigo !" Ucap Rukia mengecup singkat pipi suaminya itu dengan menjinjit badannya Tapi Sang pemilik amber itu menundukkan badannya agar setara dengan Rukia menahannya tidak berjinjit.

"Yo, Gin !" Panggil Ichigo setelah menerima kecupan pipi dari Rukia.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kulihat mereka berjejer dengan rapinya. Dan aku tanpa basa-basi mengajak istri Kurosaki Ichigo itu memeriksa kandungannya yang sudah berusia 5 bulan..

"Matsumoto-san.." Panggil Rukia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm, apa ?" Jawabku.

"Bukannya aku mencampuri urusan kalian ! gimana kalian seperti kami saja." Pinta Rukia tanpa basa basi.

"Maksudmu ?"Ucapku tak mengerti.

"Maksudku kalian menikah.." Ucap Rukia yang membuatku tersedak .

"Uhk..uhk.." Ucapku memegang tenggorokan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Matsumoto san !" Ucap Rukia panik menahan tubuhku.

"Ti-tidak apa kok, sebaiknya kita periksa kandunganmu itu.." Pintaku.

"Iya, aku ingin mereka yang ada di kandungku mirip dengan kami.." Ucap Rukia mengelus perutnya.

"Mmm,.. aku juga ingin melihat Kurosaki junior yang lucu.." Ucapku tertawa kecil.

"Nah, kalau begitu kalian seperti kami saja.." Seringai kecil Rukia

"Ya, Rukia..! terserah kau saja" Jawabku mantap.

Kemudian aku dan Rukia menuju Divisi 4 untuk mengecek keadaan kandungannya.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Di ruangan Rapat terbatas itu*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Telah berjejer kapten-kapten untuk meresmikan jabatan kapten divisi 3 untuk Gin Ichimaru…

Di samping Kanan Soutaichou…

Soi fon, Unohana Retsu, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kyouraku Shunsui, Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan Mayuri Kurosutchi

Dan di samping kiri Soutaichou…

Komamura Sajin, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ukkitake Joushiro..

Gin Ichimaru berada ditengah-tengah mereka untuk menerima haori dari Soutaichou dan meresmikannya di depan kapten lainnya yang menyaksikan.

"Dengan ini saya serahkan jabatan kepada Gin Ichimaru sebagai kapten divisi 3." Ucap Yamamoto Genryusaii dengan tegas.

"Yamamoto Soutaichou, apa alasan anda untuk mengangkat kembali Gin menjadi kapten divisi 3 ?" Tanya Byakuya Kuchiki hingga semua menoleh kapten divisi 6 tersebut.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, itu atas permintaan Kurosaki Ichigo kapten divisi 9." Jawab Yamamoto Genryusaii.

"Memang saya salah,Kuchiki Taichou. Untuk meminta usulan tersebut ?" Ucap tegas dari Ichigo menatap kakak iparnya.

Byakuya merasa terpanggil oleh adik iparnya menatap tajam sang pemilik mata amber tersebut. " Alasanmu apa Kurosaki Taichou meminta hal itu kepada Soutaichou ?

Kurosaki Ichigo dengan tenangnya menjawab tanpa kesalahan ucapan dari bibirnya "Alasanku cuma satu, yaitu karena dia. Aku bisa sadar akan kekuatanku belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Aizen" Dengan ucapan tajamnya.

Semua terkesima dan terdiam mendengar obrolan panas antara Kuchiki Taichou dengan Kurosaki Taichou membahas pengangkatan kapten kepada Gin Ichimaru. "Sudahlah, Kuchiki Taichou..Kurosaki Taichou. Berkat kalian aku bisa dipercayai menjadi kapten kembali" Ucapan Gin dicerna oleh Kurosaki Taichou yang tak lain adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ah, sudahlah. Daripada membahas yang nggak ada penyelesaiannya, dan untuk Kuchiki Taichou akan kuceritakan nanti.." Ichigopun dengan tenang menatap lurus mata abu-abu milik Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke divisi kalian.." Perintah Yamamoto Genryusaii kepada yang hadir dalam rapat terbatas itu. Semua berlalu dan hanya tertinggal Kurosaki Taichou dan Ichimaru Taichou berjalan menapakkan kaki ke lantai kayu untuk keluar dari divisi satu tersebut.

"Kurosaki Taichou, terimakasih.." Perkataan itu membuat langkah mereka terhenti sebentar yang kemudian Ichigo membicarakan hal yang membuat kaget tepat di muka Gin Ichimaru. "Ichimaru Taichou, maaf kurang sopan. Sepertinya kalian iri kepada kami kan ?"

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata dari pertanyaan Ichigo Kurosaki, sang rubah putih Gin Ichimaru hanya tersenyum khas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kapten divisi 9 tersebut.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, akan kupikirkan nanti. Jane~~" Ichimaru pun berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian menuju divisi tempat dia memimpin.

"Unohana Taichou, barusan dari rapat ya." Ucap Rukia datar akan kehadiran Unohana Taichou yang baru datang tepat di pintu ruangan kaptennya.

"Suminasen,Rukia san dan Matsumoto Fukutaichou menunggu lama~~" Senyum manis mengukir di bibir Unohana Taichou kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kehadapan Rukia.

"Unohana Taichou, aku duluan keluar,permisi~~" Ucap Matsumoto melangkah keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Rukia dan Unohana Taichou.

"Dia kenapa ya ?" Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

_Skip Antara Rukia dan Unohana Taichou_

Entah kenapa aku berlari menjauh dari Rukia dan Unohana Taichou, langkahku tak bisa menurut kepada tuan yang mengendalikannya. Aku memikirkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Rukia, setelah berpikir cukup keras, ak-aku harus menemui Gin untuk memastikan apa yang akan kuucapkan tidak salah.

Rambut putih..mata biru selalu disembunyikan maksudnya sipit juga dengan senyum khasnya. Tak salah lagi itu Gin, tapi mengapa dia mengobrol dengan Taichouku.

Padahal dia paling sedikit bicara dengan orang lain kecuali dengan orang terdekatnya, aku mencoba mendekati mereka yang kelihatan serius dalam menyampaikan kata-kata.

"Taichou, tumben ngobrol dengan Gin ?" Semuanya terpecah dan menoleh tepat di mataku yang memasuki pembicaraan mereka.

Hitsugaya Taichou melipat tangannya seperti biasa " Matsumoto, Kau dari mana?" Pertanyaan yang langsung membuatku menebak apa yang dipikirkan Taichouku.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dengan mereka "Taichou~~, Aku barusan dari divisi 4 kok. Kurosaki Taichou yang menyuruhku menemani Rukia kesana."

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke divisiku. Sepertinya menganggu pekerjaan kalian." Ucapan Gin membuatku terkejut, mungkin dia merasa risih karena waktu sekarang bukannya untuk mengobrol.

Di saat yang sama, aku menarik tangan Gin untuk menahannya pergi "Gin, aku mau bicara sesuatu." Gin menatapku kaget merasa genggamanku membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Matsumoto, kau mau kemana lagi ?, pekerjaan belum kau selesaikan." Amarah terlihat dari aura Taichouku, aku sudah menebaknya kalau hal yang ku lakukan ini konyol sekali tapi daripada menunda-nunda lebih baik SEKARANG.

"Taichou, aku dengan.." Jari telunjukku mengarah ke Gin "Dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Raut marah dari Taichouku memudar dan kemudian menghela napas "Kembali secepatnya karena dokumen itu akan diserahkan ke Soutaichou" Beberapa detik itupula,Taichouku masuk ke dalam divisi 10.

Tanpa tersadari olehku, sekarang tanganku yang tergenggam oleh Gin dan dibawa pergi entah kemana. Tak berselang kemudian aku melihat sekarang telah berada di bukit kecil di Seiretei, entah Sang rubah putih ini menggunakan apa untuk menuju kemari, Ah sudahlah.

"Rangiku, pasti kau berpikir akan membicarakan masalah hubungan kita. Benarkah ?" Tepat sekali Gin, itulah yang akan kuucapkan tapi sudah kedahuluan olehmu. Ternyata dia bisa menebak pikiranku, "Hm, Gin. Apakah kau mau kita seperti hubungan Rukia dan Kurosaki Taichou ?" Tapi apakah dia akan menerimanya, atau dia mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Gin menautkan alisnya juga tersenyum padaku, "Maksudmu menikah bukan ?". dadaku terus memompa jantung dengan kencang, kata yang ingin ku ucapkan tertahan di sela-sela tenggorokanku. Uh, ada apa yang terjadi denganku ?

"Ak-aku iri dengan mereka, Gin." Akhirnya terucap sudah, tapi jantungku masih berdegup kencang padahal kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun lebih kurang. Kenapa aku masih gugup dengannya, pandangan lembut menjurus kepadaku dan mendekat ke arah mataku.

"Rangiku Ichimaru, kau mau menikah denganku ?" degup kencang dari jantungku sekarang, bahagia atau tidak perasaanku ini. Seakan bunga bermekaran di taman yang rindang dan tepatnya letupan-letupan kembang api bergemuruh dalam hatiku.

" Ya, aku mau." Jawabku mantap dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Dia langsung memelukku erat tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas lebih leluasa. "Gin, jangan terlalu erat.." Pintaku.

Segeralah tangan dingin Gin melepaskan pelukannya, kami saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga beberapa jam pun berlalu mungkin Taichouku akan marah jika aku kembali tak tepat waktunya. "Gin, ayo kita kembali ke divisi.."

Gin menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak untuk permintaanku, aku menggembungkan pipiku seperti anak kecil. Dia tertawa kecil dengan menutup mulutnya agar tak terlihat olehku "Kau lucu sekali, kalau begitu.." Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba menggendong dengan bride style.

Spontan mukaku memerah total dengan menggerakkan tanganku untuk menutupinya,tapi ditahan olehnya. "Beginikah Rangiku Hime menghadapi calon suaminya.". Uups, dia sangat pandai membuatku malu. Kamipun melangkah pulang ke divisi masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di kasur empuk dengan berwarna ungu, Ha' warna ungu. Kamar siapa ini ? Hingga suara kaki kecil mendekatiku. "Matsumoto-san, ini kamarku dulu sebelum menikah dengan si Jeruk.." Ucap wanita berambut hitam dengan bertubuh mungil yang tengah mengandung kelihatan agak gemuk.

"Rukia, kenapa aku di sini?" Tanyaku kebingungan padahal kupikir ada di divisi 10. Pemilik mata violet pun tersenyum simpul "Bukannya hari ini pernikahanmu,Matsumoto san."

Jawaban yang keluar dari Rukia membuatku kaget karena tidaklah mungkin langsung tiba-tiba menikah tanpa persiapan langsung. "Pernikahanku, ta-tapi nanti Taichouku marah kalau tidak kembali ke divisi 10" Cemasku mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa Matsumoto, aku tidak marah." Suara yang ku kenal adalah Taichou berambut silver dengan mata emerlad telah berdiri di pintu bersama laki-laki berambut orange yang tak lain adalah suami dari Rukia sekaligus kapten divisi 9.

"Taichou, pa-pasti kau marah bukan ?" Ucapku terbata-bata. Bukan Taichouku yang menjawab tapi laki-laki bermata amber itu adalah Kurosaki Taichou. "Bukannya tadi Toushirou bilang tidak apa-apa.." Duagg, ringis kesakitan dari Kurosaki Taichou karena kepalanya dipukul oleh pedang zanpakuto milik Taichouku.

"Hei, sudah dibilang berulangkali kalau memanggilku itu jangan Toushirou" Amarah keluar dari Hitsugaya Taichou menatap tajam mata amber milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

"STOP, kalian beribut seperti anak kecil saja." Suara khas dari Byakuya Taichou menghampiri pentengkaran antara Hitsugaya Taichou dan Kurosaki taichou menyiutkan suasana panas mereka.

Bahasa isyarat yang digunakan Byakuya taichou dicerna oleh Rukia,Hitsugaya Taichou dan Kurosaki taichou, tapi itu membuatku bingung akan apa yang diperintah olehnya. "Maksud kalian apa, aku tak mengerti.."

"Ayo,Matsumoto-san. Kita bersiap-siap !" Yang tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Rukia. "Cotto Matte.." Ucapku kaget dan hanya menatap ketiga Taichou telah menjauh dari kamar yang di kenal kamar Rukia dulu sebelum menikah dengan Kurosaki taichou.

Ah,sudahlah. "Rukia,pelan-pelan jalannya. Nanti kandunganmu ?" Ucapku membuat Rukia memperlambat langkahnya menuju kamar ganti. "Tidak apa-apa Matsumoto-san, anakku akan baik-baik saja." Senyuman telah mengukir di bibir manis Rukia menenangkan kecemasanku padanya.

_Skip Rukia dan Matsumoto_

Rukia dan Matsumoto telah pergi menjauhi mereka, senyap semua terdiam tanpa kata hingga Hitsugaya Taichou membuka pembicaraan "Kurosaki Taichou, bukannya ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya."

Hanya dengan satu jawaban dari Kurosaki Ichigo "Kurasa setara dengan pertolongan dia yang telah menekanku supaya lebih kuat." Perkataan itu memancing Kuchiki Taichou untuk membuka suara "Kurosaki Taichou, apakah adikku baik-baik saja denganmu." Tatapan tajam menjurus ke mata amber Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Tentu baik-baik saja, sudahlah kita langsung ke kuil mungkin Ichimaru Taichou menunggu" Kurosaki Ichigopun meninggalkan kedua kapten tersebut dan berlalu tanpa sekedar memperlambat langkahnya."Ayo, Kuchiki Taichou.." Hitsugayapun melangkahkan ke kuil di dekat Divisi 6.

Kuchiki Taichou baru saja melangkah maju tertahan oleh suara Hisana samar-samar "Byakuya sama, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk adikku dan….juga adik iparku. Menurutku adik iparku bisa menjaga Rukia, kau tenang saja..Dia tidak akan menyakitinya." Kemudian suara itu menghilang, senyum mengukir di bibir Kuchiki Taichou. "Kau benar,Hisana.."

Semua berlalu

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~Di Kuil**~*~*~*~*~*

Senandung lagu klasik Jepang mengiringi upacara pernikahan Gin Ichimaru dan Aku terdengar berirama di telinga tamu yang menghadirinya.

Terlihat kapten-kaptennya menghadiri pernikahanku, sungguh ini bukanlah mimpi, "Rangiku, kau cantik sekali walau tertutupi oleh kain sekalipun." Suara manis dari Laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku.

"Baiklah apakah kalian siap membacakan sumpah sakral." Ucap Pendeta di kuil itu.

"Ya, kami siap" Ucap kami bersamaan seiring upacara dimulai.

"Baiklah, ulangi perkataan ini. Atas nama dewa yang suci dan agung kami bersumpah untuk setia hidup dan mati,dalam kondisi senang ataupun susah sampai akhir hayat nanti." Perintah Pendeta Kuil tersebut.

Kami berduapun mengucapkan sumpah sakral tersebut dengan lancarnya, pada akhirnya kami resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri sama seperti Rukia dan Kurosaki Taichou. Gin membuka tutupan yang digunakan olehku.

"Matsumoto-san, selamat ya !" Ucapan Rukia melambaikan tangannya kepada kami. Sang suaminya Kurosaki Taichou menatap tajam Rukia mungkin karena memaksakan diri untuk mengantarkan aku ke sini.

Aku dan Gin hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka berdua sedang beradu mulut padahal di sini juga ada kapten-kapten lain yang menyaksikannya. Mungkin Kuchiki Taichou sudah mengerutkan dahinya pertanda marah kepada Kurosaki Ichigo, ah sudahlah.

"Ayo Rangiku, aku tidak sabaran…" Seringai Gin menjurus kepadaku, kelihatan sebernanya laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini iri melihat Kurosaki Taichou akan segera punya anak karena Rukia,Istrinya mengandung anak mereka.

Hanya anggukan kecil saja, dia tersenyum khas dan langsung membawa ke divisinya. Entah pikiran tamu yang menghadirinya, aku pikir mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan bersamanya.

Bunga-bunga sakura telah bersemi mengiringi langkahku dan Gin, pada awalnya aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya lagi. Berkat kalian, aku telah menggapai impianku. Menjalani kehidupan baru yang akan bertambah dengan suara kecil bayi, mungkin aku menyusul Kurosaki Taichou dan Rukia. Waiting me and Gin,Okayy.

^^This Day Start Again Make Life Changing ^^

The End…

_Mungkin kalian penasaran dengan pernikahan mereka yang mendadak itu karena..^^See In Down^^_

_Di divisi 9._

"_Kurosaki Taichou, aku sudah berpikir apa yang kau bicarakan kepadaku." Ucap Gin._

"_Aku kan hanya berkata bukan menyuruhmu atau memerintahmu." Ucap Ichigo._

"_Kau bilang apa ya sudahlah, aku akan menikah dengan wanita ini" Ucap Gin menunjuk wanita berambut orange yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang,Ichigo memanggil Hisagi untuk memberikan berita ini kepada seluruh kapten selain dirinya. "Apa ini terlalu berlebihan,Kurosaki Taichou ?" Tanya Gin._

"_Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena berkat tekananmu aku bisa mengalahkan Aizen.." Ucap Tenang dari Kurosaki Ichigo._

"_Permisi,Kurosaki Taichou dan Ichimaru Taichou.." Ucap Hisagi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan Kurosaki Ichigo._

"_Sebaiknya Matsumoto Fukutaichou dibawa ke Kuchiki Mansion.." Ucap Ichigo._

"_Nanti Kuchiki Taichou akan marah besar padamu, Kurosaki Taichou." Ucap Gin kembali._

"_Tenang saja, istriku yang membicarakan kepada kakaknya. Bukan begitu,Rukia ?" Ichigo menatap mata violet istrinya yang bernama Rukia Kurosaki._

"_Ichimaru Taichou, jangan sungkan dengan kami. Ini juga permintaanku, bawalah Matsumoto-san ke kamarku di mansion milik kakakku." Rukia mendekat kepada suaminya._

"_Ta-tapi.." Ragu-Ragu Ichimaru mengucapkannya._

"_Sudahlah, Ichimaru Taichou.."_

_Di Kuchiki Mansion.._

"_Rukia, kau ini sedang mengandung. Kok berkeliaran kemana-mana, nan-nanti ?" Ucap Pemilik mata abu-abu tersebut menatap lurus adik angkatnya._

"_Nii-sama, tenang saja. Kurosaki junior ini seperti ayahnya kok, jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucap Wanita bermata violet itu._

"_Katanya akan membicarakan sesuatu.." Tanya Byakuya Kuchiki._

"_Bolehkah aku tidur di sini bersama Matsumoto Fukutaichou untuk sehari saja." Jawab Rukia._

"_Memang kenapa, Rukia ?" Tanya kembali kakak angkatnya tersebut._

"_Ichimaru Taichou akan menikah besok, kupikir nggak ada salahnya kan kalau aku di sini..Aku mohon Nii Sama." Pinta Rukia._

"_Arghh, apalagi yang diperbuat Kurosaki. Pertama meminta kembali Ichimaru menjadi kapten kemudian menyuruh Rukia memohon kepadaku untuk mengizinkan Matsumoto Fukutaichou untuk tidur di mansionku. Maunya apa sih ?" Gumam dalam hati Byakuya Kuchiki._

"_Sudahlah terserah kamu saja, Rukia." _

_Blamm, Byakuya Kuchiki mendengar pintu telah tertutup oleh Rukia. "Hn, permintaan yang konyol. Kurosaki."_

_Di divisi 10_

"_Kemana pula,Matsumoto. Katanya akan kembali." Aura marah menyelimuti ruangannya yang tak lain Hitsugaya Toushirou yang berlalu lalan._

"_Maaf menganggu, Toushirou Taichou~" Celetuk seseorang berambut orange dengan haori bernomor 9._

"_Kurosaki Taichou, panggil aku Hitsugaya Taichou." Mata Emerlad milik Hitsugaya menatap tajam arah mata amber milik Kurosaki Ichigo._

"_Ok..Ok, Matsumoto Fukutaichou sekarang ada di mansion Kuchiki.." Ucapan Ichigo sontak membuat kapten ini kaget._

"_Memang kenapa dia di sana ?" Tanya Hitsugaya._

"_Dia akan menikah besok, makanya aku menyuruh istriku untuk mendandaninya.."_

"_Kau ini aneh sekali mencampuri urusan mereka.." Ucap Hitsugaya._

"_Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ichimaru atas sesuatu."_

"_Sesuatu apa , Kurosaki Taichou ?"_

"_Kau akan tahu, Hitsugaya Taichou."_

_**…..**_

_**Nah inilah perbuatan Ichigo dan Rukia menyakinkan kedua kapten yang terkenal susah diminta persetujuan dalam hal apapun. Yang jelas mereka bahagia selamanya~~**_

_**Jika fic ini jelek ataupun bahasanya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan mungkin pikiran saya yang kacau dalam membuat fic ini. Jangan di flame ya..*Aku mohon* Puppy Eyes**_

_**Wassalam **_

_**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta^^**_

_**Please Review^^, Doumo All~~**_


End file.
